


School Days

by SuperKamehameha



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Childhood Friends, Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Goten is a big dumb, High School, Idiots in Love, Ignores Dragon Ball Super, Post-Majin Buu Saga, Rare Pairings, Secret Crush, Skipping Class, Slice of Life, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKamehameha/pseuds/SuperKamehameha
Summary: For his 16th birthday, Son Goten got a kiss from Marron as a showcase of her long-standing feelings. Ever since, he couldn't stop thinking about said kiss and his feelings regarding his childhood friend. What happens when the two teenagers, both at war with their budding emotions, have lunch together on the roof during school one afternoon?
Relationships: Marron/Son Goten
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	School Days

**Author's Note:**

> All of my MarTen stories exist in the same universe, so you could say this is chronologically first as of the date this is posted :) Goten is 16, Marron is 15

~May, Age 783~

It was yet another ordinary spring afternoon in at Orange Star High School. 

Two weeks had passed since Son Goten's sixteenth birthday. 

Not only did he get an exclusive Mighty Mask figure for his World Tournament collection, Goten received the most surprising and probably best present of all.

Marron, his oldest childhood friend, kissed him. 

His _first_ kiss. _Marron's_ first kiss too.

It was only for a moment, but it was the best thing he ever experienced. He kissed a girl. He kissed _Marron._ Mar. His best friend. Ever since, he couldn't stop thinking about it. And the part that admittedly surprised Goten the most, how much he wanted to try it again. 

Currently, it was lunch period. Goten's favorite part of the day. 

But instead of going to the cafeteria like everyone else, the young Saiyan had other plans in mind. He had to move quickly without drawing too much attention to himself.

Unfortunately for him, the half-Saiyan wasn't exactly the most subtle at sneaking around. In fact, Goten made himself look more obvious. He peeked around a corner when someone tapped him on the shoulder behind him, making him jump a bit. How did he not sense them coming?! 

"Aha, there you are~"

"I didn't do it!" Goten shut his eyes and threw his hands up, ready to be caught. A few kids looked his way, but shrugged and went back to their business. If he ended up in the principal’s office for trying to skip, he might just get killed if his mother found out.

"Geez, you get scared so easily!” A cute voice followed by a girlish giggle came from behind him. 

Goten stopped. He knew that voice. “Huh?” 

“Turn around, Goten~!” The girl said again. That pretty voice was unmistakable. It was Marron!

He swerved around to face her. 

"Oh, hey Mar!" Goten smiled when he saw her, trying not to blush from what he was just thinking. He just got caught red handed, but was happy it was Marron who found him as opposed to someone else. Goten couldn’t help but look at her outfit. Marron wore a sky-blue mini skirt, a cardigan over a white Orange Star t-shirt, with matching ankle boots. She wore her hair down, which she started doing more and more often as she got older. Her long blonde hair cascaded down, reaching slightly over her shoulders. She looked so pretty! 

"Hey! Wanna have lunch with me?!" Marron chirped. She was beaming up at him with her hands folded behind her back. It made her morning to hear him say her nickname. He gave her that nickname when were still in elementary school, and she cherished it more than anything.

Lunch with Goten sounded perfect for her right about now. Maybe it could even be a lunch date! She was giddy at the thought of that. 

Goten looked around, trying to think of an answer. It was hard enough that he couldn’t stop thinking about her, and now she wanted to have lunch with him! Alone! That’s like a date, right? Right?! 

He had to think of something fast. Something. Anything! A date— his _first date—_ with Marron wasn’t something he could handle right now! The thoughts that wouldn’t leave him alone since that party were embarrassing enough! 

“Uh, I was going... to the bathroom! I got lost!" The first excuse that came to his head was a complete dud.

Unluckily for him; Marron could read him like a book. "Liar~!" Marron playfully poked his chest. "Tell me the truth!”

Goten froze. He looked away again, but could feel her gaze lingering on him. He was caught. He groaned, racking his brain for another idea to distract her with until he suddenly blurted out the first honest thing that came to his mind. "Hey, uhm, by the way, Mar, did you... do something new with your hair? You look really pretty today!"

Marron's whole face from ear to ear turned as pink as the twin ribbons she would normally wear in her hair. Blushing madly from the compliment, Marron twirled a strand of hair in her finger. That caught her completely off guard!! "What?! D-Don't try to change the subject by saying something like that so suddenly!!" She sputtered, smiling softly that he complimented her. She couldn't believe he actually noticed! Maybe there was hope after all...

Goten only chuckled while putting his hand behind his head. Worth a shot. Still, he meant what he said. She really did look pretty today. And her reaction was way too adorable to boot. “C _ome on, Goten! Snap out of it!! This is your best friend here! She’s not some random flirty girl! This is Mar! Why are you acting so anxious around her all of a sudden?!”_

His little pep talk he gave himself helped, and he took a breath to calm his nerves. 

Marron shook off her frazzled state, finally coming to her senses. “Do you want to eat lunch with me or not? It’s okay if you don’t want to...” She said, sounding a bit sad that he kept avoiding the question. 

Little did she know why...

"Huh? Oh! I’m sorry. I’d love to. It’s just...Just don't tell anyone!"

Marron's blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Don't tell anyone what?"

"About how I usually eat lunch up on the roof." He whispered, not wanting anyone around them to hear.

"You have lunch on _the roof?_ " Marron said. "Isn't the door locked for student entry?" 

Goten nodded his reply. “We have our ways up.” 

Marron laughed. It was so typical of him do something like that. She figured Trunks knew about this little secret spot of his as well. “No wonder I could never find you guys most days!”

"Sssssh! Don't say it so loud! Someone might hear you!" Goten shushed her and put a finger over her mouth. Marron was about to bite it when he moved away. "It's a secret!"

"Oh I'm soooo sorry. My lips are sealed." She said in a playful tone. Marron smiled though. How could she not? She got to spend time alone with her crush and best friend. And hopefully, going by his reaction to her ‘present’ on his birthday, she'd take another step forward in their relationship.

Marron had been love with Goten since they were small--before she knew what love was. Those feelings she had only grew as she got older. 

If he wasn’t going to make a move, then she would. She was done waiting. 

"Great." Goten replied with his usual grin. "Now come on, before we get caught!" Goten said and grabbed Marron's hand. When the coast was clear, they snuck out through the side door. It felt exhilarating— like one of their adventures when they were kids, sneaking off from Goten’s house when his mom wasn’t looking.

The cool spring breeze hit their faces. Goten took a deep breath and sighed, enjoying how it felt. Fresh air always calmed him down. Still, city air just wasn't the same as the clean mountain air where he lived. Nobody was around besides the two of them. They were now around the back of Orange Star High near the sports field, but were completely hidden by bushes and trees.

Marron was still blushing from holding his hand. "...Hey, where are you taking me?" Her mind started racing with possibilities...

What if he suddenly confessed? 

What if they kissed again!? 

What if passion got the best of them and he had his way with her right on the grass?! 

Marron had only read about those sexual things in magazines; she wasn't ready for all that yet! The blonde shook her head from side to side to get rid of those thoughts. “ _No! Goten would never!”_

"Behind the school where nobody can see us." Goten casually said.

"W-What?!" Marron was now as red as a cherry. “ _Where_ _nobody could see us?!?!”_

Her thoughts were actually coming true! 

Steam practically came out of her ears. She yanked her hand away and held it over her pounding heart. 

"J-J-Just hold on a second, Goten!"

"Hm? What's with you?" Goten asked, completely lost. She sure was acting strange.

"Idiot! Just what kind of... _t-things_ do you think we're going to do back here, huh?! I'm not some floozy, Goten! E-Even if it's you, there's... there's a proper order to these things you know!" She cried, gently hitting him on the chest with her fists. "I... I don't even have a boyfriend yet! I only just had my first kiss! I..." The last words came out as a mere whisper.

When Marron looked back up at him, with tears filling her blue eyes, she quickly frowned.

Goten was laughing. Laughing!! 

He was laughing at her with that big stupid grin of his. 

She wanted to scream. She wanted to kill him! 

This was about to be her first time! How could he be laughing at a time like this! They were about to do the most intimate thing two people could ever do! And here Goten was _laughing!_

Sometimes Marron wondered why she had to fall in love with an idiot.

"What's so funny?!" Marron said angrily.

"You." Goten pointed at her, still grinning as wide as could be. She was really cute. Still, he didn't like seeing her this upset. "Mar, we're back here so nobody can see me _fly._ My powers are not exactly common knowledge, ya know. If that got out, it would be pretty bad."

"H-Huh?"

"Yeah. Flying. I told you we had a way up there, didn’t I?" Goten teased, repeating what he said earlier. "You big pervert. I bet you can’t even ride the Nimbus anymore.”

"I. AM. _NOT_. A. PERVERT!" Marron screamed. She practically tripped over her own feet. It was all just a misunderstanding. Now all she wanted to do was to run away and bury her face in a hole and never come out from embarrassment. She almost confessed everything to him! And yet he was completely unfazed!

Goten put his hand up in front of his face in defense, chuckling a bit. "Sorry, sorry! I was just kiddin'!"

"...Why didn't you tell me that sooner, you big jerk! You made me think we were... we were gonna..." She said and then trailed off as her whole face turned even more crimson at the mere thought of going that far with her longtime crush. “You don't understand the heart of a girl at all!" 

Goten inwardly was punching himself in the face for letting it get that far. He didn’t mean to upset her and make things awkward! Why’d he always have to say something stupid!! "Sorry... You're right! I shoulda worded it better! I’m really sorry! Can you please forgive me?" He smiled apologetically, clasping his hands in front of his face, that same signature grin that always made Marron melt. It almost made her forget why she was mad.

Marron smiled. "Of course I do. I can never stay mad at you, especially when you apologize like that…”

Goten sighed with relief. "Great! Just take my hand."

She just stared at it for a moment, unsure what to do. That meant flying! She hated flying.

“I know you're still scared. But just hold onto me. It'll only be for a moment. I promise I won't let you fall."

Marron took a deep breath and then took his outstretched hand. She couldn't stop her heart from fluttering when he said things like that. It was moments like those that made her feelings even stronger _._ The blonde smiled and Goten pulled her close into a gentle hug. Marron clung to him for dear life. Could Goten feel her heart pounding? She sure hoped not. If he knew what she was thinking, like how she kind of _wanted_ to do those things with him, she might just explode. She buried her face into his t-shirt so he couldn't see her blushing again. 

And so she didn't have to look down!

"All set?" Goten said, trying to steel himself and focus so he didn't focus on Marron's soft skin and certain _other_ areas pressing against him!

"...Mhmm." Marron said, and then tightly shut her eyes and held her breath. " _It'll just be for a moment!"_

"Alright! Going up!" Goten said and then jumped up four stories like it was nothing, landing safely on the roof a moment later. Marron slowly poked one eye open and saw she was now on solid ground again. She sighed and finally her heart dropped back down from her throat.

Goten gently put Marron down, and the blonde flusteredly fixed her clothes while mumbling to herself as Goten went ahead. Marron hurriedly followed behind him. 

“ _It’s so quiet up here. And a little cold…_ ” Marron thought. It was still early spring, so the breeze made things quite chilly this high up. Luckily Marron had her cardigan with her. She had no idea how Goten was always fine with just a t-shirt.

As the two teens came around the back of the clocktower, Marron spotted a small mini fridge hiding in the corner. 

Goten pulled out a capsule from his pocket, tossing it onto the marble floor. With a puff of smoke, it revealed a couch! “Much better.” 

“Wow, stylish! I’m impressed.”

“Have a seat!”

Marron plopped down on the couch and let out a happy sigh. It was comfortable! Much better than some cold, hard marble floor! "Is this where you two spend most of the day when you're skipping class?" She had to admit, it was really nice up here.

"More or less. Sometimes we hang here and then just decide to hit the arcade or something. The cafeteria is too crowded. And too loud. Sometimes we like to just get away from all that."

“The attention bothers you?”

“Not me, really. Trunks. He gets asked out like six times a day. He says it's exhausting.” Goten said, going over to the mini fridge. “Can I get you anything?”

“Cherry soda?”

“Comin’ right up.”

Goten took a root beer for himself and the cherry soda for Marron, and then sat down on the couch next to her. He stared up at the clouds, trying to gather his thoughts. “ _Is this really a date? Does she think it’s a date?! What kind of things do you even do on one?! Does that mean I have to hold her hand? What if she gets upset again? I don’t want that…”_

“Hey~” Marron’s cute voice broke him out of his thoughts. 

“What’s up?” He tried to play it cool, but failed the moment he looked into her eyes. Marron just found it cute.

“Next time you spar with Trunks, let me know. I'd love to come watch you sometime! I've always liked watching fights more than training." Marron not only liked watching Goten fight, but she’d get to see him all sweaty and maybe even without a shirt. Not that she’d admit that part!!

"Sure, swing by anytime! I'd love to have you there. Just be sure you can keep up!" Goten said with a grin, unaware of Marron fanning herself after those thoughts. Their sparring was never simple, that’s for sure. 

Marron felt touched. She hoped to encourage him however she could. 

“How about you? How’s cheerleading?”

“It’s great~ I love it a lot. The outfits are super cute; and all the girls are really nice!”

Goten smiled at that. He was really happy she found something she loved to do.

“But I have an idea. Close your eyes!”

“If you’re gonna stick something up my nose I’ll leave you up here.”

“Rude.” Marron frowned. The nerve! She’d show him. She scooted closer to him to the point where there was only a few inches between their faces. Marron rested her head on his shoulder, and hand on his thigh. " _Mission accomplished.” S_ he sighed happily to herself, while giggling a bit.

"H-Hey! What're you doing?!" Goten tried not looking at her. She smelled so nice! She looked so pretty! The smell of shampoo emitting from her soft golden locks filled Goten's nostrils. It smelled amazing! It was like coconut, or maybe oranges? He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Goten never understood women's hair products. But either way, it was very pleasing. 

"Nothing~" Marron hummed with a smile.

Sure, they sat like this plenty of times before, but now it was different! Right?

Maybe it was just all in his head!

Or maybe it _wasn't_ just all in his head...

This was all too confusing!! 

Why did she have to kiss him out of nowhere like that?! Now he was all confused about feelings he never even knew he had until now. 

"Mar, you sure this is okay? What if someone sees us...?" Goten said as Marron hummed again while she cutely twirled a strand of her silky blonde hair in her fingers, looking up at the clouds. 

"Oh, _please_ , Goten. We're just sitting close together. We’ve been friends since we were babies. Surely it's fine for us to be close like this, right? Besides, there's nobody here except us." Marron said, smiling at him. This was going to work! It had to! All he had to do was say those special words she was waiting for and it would all be perfect. 

Goten shrugged. She had a point. Why _should_ it be any different now?

"Unless... there's... something else you have in mind?" Marron continued, her bright blue eyes gazing hopefully up at him as she leaned in closer.

 _"Something else!? Does she... does she want to kiss me again?! "_ Goten gulped, ready for anything. Last time she caught him off guard, but this time, he was ready!! "Uh, l-like what?"

Marron continued to lovingly gaze up at him, blushing a bit with a hopeful grin curled across her lips. Goten couldn't help but stare at them. Those same soft pink lips that she kissed him with! Then he looked up to her beautiful big blue eyes. Yet again the thoughts of wanting to kiss Marron again filled his mind. Stronger this time. He slowly moved closer to her, and Marron followed his lead.

"Well, we could..." Her words were a mere whisper, their lips only an inch from touching.

But before she was able finish her sentence, Marron’s phone buzzed from her bag. It broke her out of her trance, and she came to realize just exactly what she was about to do! The blonde turned beat red as she practically dove to her bag to dig for her phone.

Goten took a deep exhale, frowning from the ruined moment. They almost kissed again! For reasons he couldn't quite explain, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. And it only made him hungry. 

“ _Oh, it’s only Val._ ” Marron pouted. Valese always had the worst possible timing!! She took a minute to compose herself when Goten spoke up from behind her.

“Yo, you wanna grab a bite to eat?” Goten asked her. Almost on cue, his stomach started growling. 

"Your stomach sounds like a dying animal, Goten." Marron said, giggling. "But yeah, let's have lunch!"

"Great! I'm starving. There's a good place down the street! It's on the way to the arcade so we can hit that after." Goten jumped up, ready to fly off when he felt Marron gently grab his hand. He didn’t realize what he said until he said it! That was _definitely_ the same thing as asking her out on a date!!

"Wait! D-Don't go yet. I... I made you something...!"

"You did?" He said, sitting back down.

Marron then dug into her school bag, pulling out a small box tied in a light blue colored cloth. She held out the box in front of him while turning her blushing face away from his gaze. “It has all your favorites! I know I’m not the best cook, so… I understand if you don’t want it, but…”

Goten caved when he saw that look on her face. He could never resist that look of hers. "Alright, sure!" He said and carefully took it from the blonde. He slowly unwrapped the cloth and opened the box. His nose was instantly met with a familiar yet sweet scent. "Hey, it smells pretty good!” Fish, meat, rice, and even some fruit. Luckily, no vegetables! It looked absolutely delicious! 

Marron's face lit up. Her blue eyes sparkled like sapphires. She looked so happy in that moment. It made Goten happy too. "I promise you'll love it!"

Goten picked up the utensils that came with the box, paused then took a bite. After a moment his eyebrows rose in surprise. This tastes great! You made this all yourself?" He said with his mouth still half-full.

Marron's lips curled into a wide smile. "Are you serious? You like it?"

"Yeah! It's delicious!" He eagerly said and went back for more, eating way too fast in typical Son family style. Marron knew all of his favorite foods too! Just the right flavor and texture for the perfect taste! Goten smiled and then gulped it all down. "This might be as good as what my mom makes!" He said and then continued stuffing his face while Marron swooned for a moment. Coming from Goten, that was one of the best compliments she could ever get.

As Goten ate, Marron took out her own lunch and began to eat as well. Though she ate an actual human pace, unlike the half Saiyan sitting beside her. 

"How did you get so good?" He asked while coming up for air in between gulps. 

"I've been taking lessons these past few months! And this took me all last night to get it just right."

Goten burped, now full as he rubbed his stomach. "Can I have some more sometime?"

"Of course~!"

After that meal, Goten finally found himself at ease as he chatted with Marron like normal again. It felt just like old times. He had her laughing so hard. Goten never realized how much he loved the sound of her laughter before now. Among so many other things. 

Then, finally, the bell rang.

“Awww. I don't wanna go to class right now. I wanna keep hangin’ with you..." Goten moaned. 

School was so boring. He only really went because he didn't have a choice. Besides, his mother suggested that he should go to meet more kids his age. He figured it would be fun. And it was! Minus the work and classes, of course.

"Do you _ever_ go to class?"

"Yes! Sometimes." Goten said, as if that meant much. "It's just really boring..."

Marron frowned disapprovingly. "Goten, you really should go! What if you fall behind?” 

“What are you, my mom? Besides, I have you to tutor me! Right, Miss Honor Student?” Goten winked at her. 

Marron flushed pink again, as she squealed with joy on the inside at the prospect of tutoring him. That was basically a study date!! “Of course I will!! But don’t get any funny ideas like today, okay?!”

Goten chuckled. She was _really_ cute. “Pinky swear.”

“Good.” Marron huffed, still blushing. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with? Trunks and I are headin’ to the arcade nearby.”

“The arcade? Why?”

“To play games, duh. Better than listening to a math lecture!!”

Marron sighed. He did have a point, but she didn’t want to encourage him being a delinquent! “Fine, but promise me you'll try to go!” She gently scolded him.

“I promise, Mar,” he said, sounding genuine about it. Marron smiled in reply. 

Just then Trunks hovered up to their secret spot, schoolbag over his shoulder and a sack of coins in his pocket. “Hey man, ready to— oh, Marron! What’s up?” Trunks waved to his friend, his grin getting wider and wider at seeing them so close together on the couch like that. 

“Goten and I just had lunch together!” Marron chirped, hugging Goten's arm. Goten braced himself for some snarky remark.

“Ohhh, _really_ now?” Trunks eyed the boxed lunch, glancing between it and Marron. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what happened here. “Was it made full of looooveee?"

 _"Aaaand there it is,"_ Goten thought while rolling his eyes.

Marron frowned, glaring at him. She knew Trunks knew how she felt. _"_ Cut. It. _Out."_

“Sorry, my bad.” He laughed, putting his hands up in defense. Teasing her was just too easy. “So you comin’ or not? Show those chumps whose boss!" 

“I'd love to put both of you in your place in those games, but I have a test in history today. And then cheer practice after school. Which reminds me. Um, Goten, do you mind bringing me back down? I still… I still can’t fly."

Goten flashed her a wide toothy grin. "Sure!" He said and quite literally swept Marron off of her feet into a princess style carry. 

Marron swooned for a moment and shut her eyes, and before she knew it she was back on the dirt on her own two feet again. No matter how many times he did that, she didn’t think she’d ever get used to heights. 

After pondering her next move, she swallowed any doubts she had left. What she was about to do was the right thing. She missed her chance once already, she wasn’t about to let that happen again.

Trunks hovered down next to them, floating an inch or two off the ground with his arms crossed. "If you two are done, Goten, we're gonna get caught if we hang around here much longer.”

"Shit, you're right. I'll see ya later Mar. We'll hang soon, okay?”

"Wait. One more thing." Marron said. It was now or never.

"What's up?"

Marron trotted forward until she was only an inch or two away from Goten. He was close enough so he could really see the fine details of Marron's natural makeup and long lashes. And something about the tender way she was looking at him just made Goten's heart beat faster. He liked that look.

Goten found himself blushing as he stared into her eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about how pretty she looked--how pretty she _always_ looked. He went to speak, but Marron silenced him by closing the tiny gap between their lips before he could. She leaned up, touching his cheeks with her hands, and gently pressed her lips against his.

The flutter in his heart only intensified when he felt her soft lips against his. He had been wanting this so badly. He craved it ever since she caught him off guard that day. Goten found himself ever so gently kissing her back. The half-Saiyan wrapped his arms around Marron's tiny waist to bring her closer to him, making Marron hum in delight, the heat in her chest rising. It was hypnotic and neither wanted to stop. 

After a few more moments of keeping their lips locked together, they finally managed to pull themselves apart. Both were flushed and out of breath. Neither one expected _that._ They stared into each eyes, amazed.

Marron in particular was more than satisfied as she smiled up at him. It was even better than the last kiss, she felt. She had put on new lip balm today just in case, and it worked perfectly. 

"W-Wow.. That was..." Goten said as he smiled. Otherwise speechless, the boy’s whole face flushed a crimson color and his brain registered what just happened. He couldn't try to act normal in that moment even if he tried.

“Thanks for today, I had a great time~”

"...Y-Yeah! M-Me too!"

With love, you have to be on the offensive. That was Marron's new motto.

“Gotta go now, byye~" Marron winked at him and walked off, her mini skirt swaying in the gentle breeze. Goten couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she turned the corner, but not before she looked back at him one last time.

Trunks watched from a few feet away, smirking. The effect Marron's little ploy had on his friend was obvious. “ _About damn_ _time!_!” He was seriously about to scream if one of them didn't do _something._

Goten stayed motionless, still staring ahead, grinning as wide as ever. He touched his lips for a second and felt giddy. He wanted to shoot off, do flips in the air and shout to the skies. 

That was now his second kiss with Marron. 

The second of hopefully many more.

Oh...

_Oh._

It hit him like a full force Kamehameha, yet it was something he had known for a long time. Every time he said it to himself, it became more and more clear in his head.

_“I... I love her. I love Mar!"_


End file.
